Twilight Love
by The Kaiba Sisters
Summary: Riku is the son of Sephiroth and has a sister.. but he knew nothing of them... Why? He was alone all his life untill he met her... the girl of his dreams! Riku/OC
1. Driving Passion

Ok.. I have one thing to say.. That first paragraph was NOT a chapter.. it's was the whole summary.. Now this Is the chapter.  
  
Ok I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own the character Aka Sakura ( name meaning Red Cherry Blossom)  
  
Twilight Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Driving Passion  
  
A single car sped down the empty highway, the car was pure black with dark purple flames down the sides. The windows in the car where tinted black, and the car seemed to be going quite fast. This had only one reason behind this, the driver was the one and only true wielder of the famous keyblade. Silver traces spilled into his wonderful aqua-marine orbs, that where staring on the road infront of him only breaking contact to glance at the young women sitting beside himself.   
  
The young women looked slightly older then he, leaned her head of strawberry blonde traces back upon the seat, her crystal blue orbs closed and from between her soft lips fell a sigh. Upon opening her eyes she reached a soft slender hand and placed it upon the young man's shoulder as a whisper fell from her lips, " Riku... do you know were you're going?" The one known as Riku turned his head sharply as silver traces waved infront of his eyes " Of course I know where I'm going, women!" a soft giggle fell from her, which then turned into laughter, while laughing she managed to still speak ," You missed the turn off a mile ago.."   
  
Out of rage the car suddenly stoppedd in the middle of thehighway. " Ok, smartass, you ment to do that didn't you?" a small surprising gasp came from her as she rested her hand on her chest," Why would I do that on purpose?!?" She faught back a giggle, as he turned to her fire burning in his eyes, about to slimb over the seat to get her," Ok your going to get it Aka.." She yelpedas she reached a small hand behind her to unlock the door and open it to get out. Soon Riku would follow her out.  
  
With both of them outside Aka would take a seat upon the hood of the carpulling her knees close to her chest looking up at the stars. Being the cold night it was, she started to shivered from the cold. Riku pulled off his leather to place it over her shoulder. He would then sit behind her he pulled her close so that he could put his arms aorund her, so that her back was now against his chest. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. With one of his hands he tilted her head up so his eyes could stare right into the crystlas of her soul. As he lowered his head slowly, one ofher free hands softly ran her feather like finger tips over his face, then reaching to tangle her fingers in his soft silver traces as his soft lips would rest upon hers as the rest of the night faded away.  
  
Ok, thats the end of this chapter. If you like it tell me so. If not tell me so. I would like to have atleast 5 reviews before I do the next chapter but if not thats ok too. Hope you like it and please review. 


	2. Warm Embrace

Ok.... ::comes out from behind a stone wall:: I'm Back? hehe.....  
  
Ok It's been forever but I'm here to write for no good reason than I decided to do so...  
  
Here Goes?  
  
Btw... one note I have changed Aka's last name now it's Akuma...  
  
Thank you  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts... If I did I would find a way to make sure A) KHII came out sooner.. B) Riku was made real.... and C) To use more FF Characters....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Warm Embrace  
  
The next morning the sun started to rise sending rays of bright light into a small room in a big apartment building. Laying on the bed would be the young silver haired man. As the sun creeped over the floor and up the bed the man began to stir.  
  
Slowly the beams of light would reach his eyes. Silently he would open his aqua marine orbs and stare at the ceiling. When aware of where he was he sat up rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked around the room groggily. His eyes rested on the strawberry blonde haired woman sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
When he recalled the last nights actions he grinned. He slowly creeped up behind her only to hear her whisper, "Tenshi...." He grinned again thinking that she was talking about him and he wrapped his arms around her slender body, only wrapped in his bed sheet, "G'morning." She jumped at his sudden appearance beside her but smiled, "G'morning Riku." He gave a genuine smile, which was rare for him.  
  
- All his life he had been alone. No family, no mom, no dad, or siblings, or none that he knew of. He had lived in an orphanage all his life. He had only two friends, their names were Sora and Kairi. He went to school but never did so well. He was always a rebellious teen. Then he moved here, many, many miles away from everything he knew, all of his friends. Then he met her. His strawberry blonde headed Goddess. He met her at a bar not too far away. She was working as a waitress. He didn't think much of her then, but soon that all would change.-  
  
Flashback  
  
-Riku POV-  
  
I sat at the bar drinking my drink when I heard the door open and five loud men walked in and sat at the table across the room. I heard the waitress walk up to them asking them what they wanted to drink.  
  
"Lets see..." One of the men said in a low growling voice, "Hey....Honey you on the menu cause your looking tasty." The waitress would shake her head, "I told you last time Stan, stop playing around." She placed her small hands on her slender hips. "Come on, Aka, you know I'm just messin around with ya."  
  
'So her name is Aka, huh?' I thought to myself "Ok, honey." Stan said, "Get us five whiskeys." She nodded and walked off. I heard one of the other guys whisper to the other and Stan said ," After the Bar closes..." I shook my head thinking nothing of it at the time.  
  
Closing time came and the guys had left not to long before hand and everyone was clearing out. I walked out and started walking down the street. Suddenly I heard a scream for help then what seemed to be a large slap. I looked around the corner to see those five guys holding a women against the alley wall.  
  
"First we have fun with her THEN we turn her in." the guy Stan said. All five guys started to grab at her clothes when it hit me... they were going to try to rape her. I heard her screaming in agony and, I don't know why but I ran around the corner and punched the first guy I came to. The rest of them turned and looked up at me, one pointed to me while studdering, " L-L-Look at him.. he can't be..." I really don't care what he was trying to say so I kicked him straight in the balls and he fell over. The other guys grabbed their fallen member and ran.  
  
I turned to see the girl and I knelt beside her to get a better look at her. They had beaten her pretty badly. Most of her clothes were ripped and she was laying in a small pool of her own blood. I moved her hair out of her face and I almost choked.  
  
It was that waitress from the bar, Aka was her name. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her slender body. I carefully picked her up and carried her to my car. I took her to my apartment and slowly but surely she regained her heath and was soon able to fend for herself again after about a week. A couple times she asked me why I had helped her and why I still let her stay at my place, then one time it hit me I had fallen for her, hard.  
  
Not too long after that I got up the nerve to ask her out. We started dating and a couple months after that she had moved in with me. For once in my life I was truly happy.  
  
End Flashback  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Riku pushed her from the bed, " It's about time you moved I need a shower." She turned around her arms crossed over her chest and walked to the balcony. Riku grabbed another bed sheet and wrapped it around his self and walked to her and kissed her on the forehead, " Love you..."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Sara-Woo-Hoo It's LONGER!!! ok.... if you would be so kind, Riku, and tell the nice people to review my Nice fanfic...  
  
Riku- Hello, people... review the stupid, ugly, and dumb fanfic...  
  
Sara- ::thwack:: Stop being mean to me or I'll do something... dunno what... mean to you :P  
  
Riku- Review... the "Nice" Fanfic you "Nice" people... ..;  
  
Sara- Kawaii!!! ::huggles::  
  
Riku- ; 


End file.
